


Against the Cold

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Art, Bingo, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Manip, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara doesn't know how she got here - she's blaming the wizard - or why her Agiel doesn't work. What she does know is that even with her stolen coat she'd probably freeze out here if it wasn't for Jon Snow, whom she allowed to capture her and is now reluctantly sharing body heat with her. She also knows that Richard once thought himself a mere woods guide and wonders if Snow might not be more noble than he realises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Cold

  


For the h/c bingo April challenge, theme: crossover, prompt: stranded/survival scenario 


End file.
